Kiss the Girl: NaruHina
by Kariko
Summary: Naruto asks Hinata to show him a special technique when he finds her training one day. But will the technique become something more?


**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and I'm not making a profit by writing this. Though I did have a lot of fun writing it.**

**Inspiration: Kiss the Girl, by Ashley Tisdale and Hinata's crush on Naruto.**

**Summary: Naruto runs into Hinata whilst they are both training just outside of Konoha. Will he finally notice what he's been missing out on all these years?**

"Ouch! This is gonna be harder than I thought!" Naruto yelled, taking a look at the tree in front of him, which barely showed any signs of damage. Apparently, he did nothing but peel off a few pieces of bark.

He had tried many times to focus some chakra into his palm and break the tree in half, just as Kakashi did the other day, but he just couldn't get the hang of it. Rubbing his wrists, he looked up and heard a crunching sound up ahead.

Slowly, he snuck up to whoever this person was. He peaked out from behind a few shrubs, making sure nothing but his blonde hair and eyes were noticeable. The person making the noises was none other than Hinata Hyuuga!She was doing exactly what he couldn't. He could see the chakra in her hands as the struck the tree stump over and over.

She looked fierce, like she could go face to face with a bull and defeat it with little thought or effort. Or at least, to Naruto she did.

_There you see her,  
Sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try,  
You wanna kiss the girl._

"Wow..." Naruto trailed off into his own little world for just a moment. Then he jumped out of the bushes and skipped up to Hinata. "Hinata, that's awesome! Can you show me how to do that?"

Immediately, Hinata stopped and turned to Naruto. Her confident expression was suddenly replaced with a timid one, and she now had her hands down at her side, trying to calm her nerves by fiddling with her fingers like she used to. "Um... you, you want _me_ to t-teach you?"

Naruto didn't even have to think about his answer. "Of course! That was amazing! I could barely put a dent in the tree over there!" he held up his red, swollen hand to show proof of his failure.

Hinata blinked a few times and giggled. "Sure... if you'd like." she answered quietly.

Naruto leapt with excitement. When he stood next to her, he looked towards the dents in the stump, obviously impressed with her work. "Hinata, I can't believe..." he looked straight into her lavender colored eyes, and turned away. _I've... I've only been this nervous before around Sakura! Could it be...? No of course not!_

Hinata was taken aback by his sudden urge to turn away from her. _Oh! I hope I didn't do anything to offend Naruto-kun... _She looked down at her feet and shifted her weight nervously from her left foot to the right.** "**Um... is-is everything okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to face her. He didn't want to see her reaction to him turning away, for he knew how sensitive Hinata could be. "Oh... not at all Hinata-chan!" he gave her a big smile, causing her cheeks to turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Well... I'm glad to hear that." _Phew. Looks like I didn't do anything wrong yet._

"So uh... Hinata-chan, will you show me how you do this technique?" He purposely held her wrist up, but couldn't decide if he was just eager to learn the new technique or feel how soft her skin was...

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word   
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Hinata's breathing quickened, but she tried her best to play it cool. _He just wants me to show him the technique, that's all._ She convinced herself. "O-kay. First, y-you... um... con-concentrate your chakra into your palm and..." she noticed the look Naruto was giving her. It wasn't lustful, but it certainly showed a few emotions she thought he'd never show around her.

His blue eyes were caring, and she felt like he'd lean in and try to kiss her. Honestly, she wasn't a lip virgin, for she had kissed Kiba a few times before. But Naruto didn't have to know that, right? She mentally prepared herself, even though she still had her doubts.

Naruto didn't realize his was gazing _lovingly_ at Hinata. What he also didn't realize was how cute she actually was. For a moment, he forgot about Sakura. He wanted to go ahead and kiss her... he leaned in for the kill, and then backed away in a split second.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?   
It's such a shame.  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.

Go on and kiss the girl.

_What am I thinking? She doesn't want to kiss me! _Naruto told himself. He didn't know how wrong he was, but he let go of her, nonetheless. "L-like this Hinata-chan?" he tried so hard to focus on his chakra, but another thought lingered on his mind.

Nodding slightly to show her approval, Hinata did her best not to show her utmost disappointment. "I'd concentrate a little more chakra, though. Th-that way you don't hurt your hand... l-like last time." She gave a small smile and showed her concern for him. "Like this, Naruto-kun." she closed her eyes, felt the energy rush to her hand as it turned blew, and pushed forward with all her weight behind it to damage the stump.

"Stop making me to jealous, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, patting her head playfully.

She looked up at him again. "O-okay Naruto-kun. But I know you can do it too. Y-you have more power in you than I do." she replied

"Don't say that, Hinata-chan!" Naruto piped up, "You're definitely an awesome fighter! You don't give yourself enough credit!" he didn't even realize he had grabbed her hands again. It was just in his impulsive nature.

Hinata blushed and looked back up into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Oh... um..." he meant to apologize, but nothing would come out. _Now I'm turning into Hinata!_

He looked up from their hands to see her gazing up at him. He wondered what she was thinking, and this caused him to squeeze her hands harder.

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared You'd better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl._

Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now   
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl.

"N-naruto-kun... our hands..." Hinata pointed out, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

Naruto took a step closer to her, and pulled them even closer together. His blue eyes locked onto her lavender ones. "What about them?" he asked, moving even closer.

_Oh! He really does want to kiss me!_ Hinata looked straight into his eyes to see what he was thinking. (Yes, apparently the Hyuugas can do that. Interesting.)

"Oh... you're right." he laced his fingers through hers and held their hands up. "Much better."

Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl...)  
Oooooooooooooooo... (Kiss the girl...)

La la la la  
La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl

La la la la  
La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl

"What's the matter, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as he noticed Hinata shaking a bit and the shades of pink on her face turning darker.

'N-nothing." Hinata concentrated on her feet once again._ I've waited for this moment a long time... but I can't seem to go through with it..._

Naruto noticed how nervous he was making her, so he let go and backed awayTo keep his mind off of her for a split second, he tried his turn at punishing the tree stump, but once again hurt himself in the process. He heard Hinata giggle a bit.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl.  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame.  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_.

This made Naruto laugh as well. He turned to her to tell her what a lousy job he did. Being the hyper child he was, he sort of... jump turned. This caused him to dig his toes into the ground a bit as he tripped...

On. Top. Of. Hinata.

She blushed furiously, and pushing her hands up against his chest to break his fall. Naruto gave her a cheesy smile.

"Thanks."

_La la la la  
La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl (Come on and kiss that girl)_

Naruto most definitely knew this was his chance. Hinata was lying on the ground, defenseless, and here he was practically nose to nose with her. _Yes! Now's the perfect moment..._

Hinata swallowed a bit out of nervousness. Was Naruto going to take advantage of the moment? Or would he let the chance slip by?

_La la la la  
La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl _

"N...Naruto-kun...I," she stopped mid-sentence, not even knowing what to say at this point. Poor Hinata was at a loss for words. What else is new?

"Something _wrong_, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a polite, but firm manner.

He shook her head. "No... no not at all." she whispered.

Suddenly she noticed his face moving closer her hers once again. Was this is?

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Kiss the girl

Naruto was a mere inch from her face. He smirked a bit to show his confidence. "That's good." he replied.

Hinata closed her eyes and seconds after, felt Naruto's lips press gently against hers.

_Go on and... **kiss** the girl._

Hinata used her chance to wrap her arms around his neck instead of having them under his chest. She loved this kiss, and wished it would never end.

Something about this kiss just made Naruto feel so right. Like he was no longer alone. If he stayed loyal to Hinata... she could truly be the one for him...

"Oi! Hinata! You back here?" they heard Kiba calling, Akamaru's barks echoing in the background.

Quickly, Naruto scrambled off the ground and helped Hinata up. He put on an excited face (like he needed to in the first place) and bounded up to Kiba when he came into sight. "Kiba! Hinata-chan showed me this amazing trick, I can't do it very well, but she's awesome at it!" he said, barely pausing between words.

Kiba laughed at Naruto. "Yeah, she is a much better fighter than you are!" he teased,

Naruto laughed along with him. "Let's go get some ramen! Whatcha say, Hinata-chan?" he turned towards her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh! Um... I'll be right there." she answered

Naruto and Kiba shrugged, but Hinata looked to the sky and sighed happily. _I kissed Naruto-kun..._

This song is most definitely a Naru/Hina song, don't you agree? You can review if you want, as always. ; 3 Kiss, Kiss!


End file.
